Harros Pibbs
Harros Pibbs is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is married to Mary Pibbs. Biography Harros Pibbs was a member of Captain Jacob Meed's pirate crew. When Meed settled in the port town of Jahal Cove, Harros became the owner of the local tavern, the Flappy Stingray. At some point, he married a human named Mary Appearance Harros is a hulking teifling that wears a fashionable suit and can often be seen smoking a cigar. Personality Adventures at the Table Chapter One In episode two, Wake, Ezra, and Eloy were told by Captain Meed to find Harros in order to rent out rooms for their stay at Jahal Cove. They found him tossing out a man who Harros had caught cheating. Later, Harros invited Wake to enjoy a few games of chance before the night was over. In episode three, Harros spent the day before the mission began getting information from his informants. The next morning, after a nice game of roulette, Harros told Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Skrung, Redd, Pliskin, Risf, and Onslow about a Navy ship nearby and requested they split into two smaller groups to scout the company. In episode nine, Harros arrived at the Flappy Stingray in a carriage with Meed, Ave Lo Eshtali, Arundhati, and Troy Hultch. Inside the tavern, they held a parley with everyone that had been involved in recent events. During the conversations, Timothy began eating some of Harros’ hand-made poker chips, which infuriated him. Chapter Two Harros was among the people who greeted the party upon their return from the south island in episode twelve. The next night, he played host to a party at the Flappy Stingray to celebrate the death of Viktor. Harros got into a game of craps with Nedra, Wake, Gulfur, and Arundhati, which Arundhati won. After the game, he tried to talk to Wake about Nedra, but Wake needed to talk to Arundhati first about the naval officers who took his family. Later, when Wake was about to go milk the cow down the street for Timothy, Harros pulled him aside and told him his concerns about Nedra. Due to the fact that she showed tendencies of both devil and demon parentage, Harros feared that whatever sired or mothered her would be much too deadly for Wake and his friends to face. He advised Wake to ditch Nedra the first chance he gets, then told Wake to pay for a pair of platinum dice Nedra ate. Wake gave him a single gold piece, which sparked an argument between the two. In episode thirteen, Harros called over Ezra to play craps with him. Harros originally set the collateral down for 1000 gold pieces, since it was a special occasion, but Ezra upped it to 1500. Impressed, Harros raised him to 3000. Mr. Rattles then joined the game with a crawling claw, and Gulfur put in 3000 gold of his own. Ezra won in the end. Chapter Three Harros arrived in Rite alongside the rest of Meed's crew in episode... and was among the people that welcomed Wake, Ezra, and Eloy onto the ship. He was left dumbfounded when Eloy asked the crew if any of them were dragons. Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Meed's crew